dirty eyes
by ohdearkassie
Summary: Her whole body began to shake as she stared down at the ground below. It was a long fall to the sidewalk that lead into the entrance to the five star hotel.


PROLOGUE

"Honey, there is nothing in here for you to do." Evangeline Markus coaxed her young daughter, running a brush through her own layered blonde hair, paying attention to it rather than her one and only daughter.

Evangeline Markus was a very beautiful woman with blonde hair, blue eyes and an extremely petite build. However, the fact that she was an award winning author often expanded her ego and decreased the attention she was giving to her daughter. Evangeline also ran a very flourished record label with over one hundred employees under her word. She was an important woman, enough said.

"Yes, dear. Just go watch television or go get on the computer." A fathomless voice spoke and it clearly belonged to Jacob Markus, the husband to one Evangeline Markus.

Much like his wife, Jacob was also extremely important in the entertainment industry. He was also an award winning author, although unlike his wife he mostly wrote biographies about important figures in the world and he was working on an autobiography that was due out in late November of that year. His dark red hair was cut short and his green eyes often carried bags underneath of them. He wasn't as stylish as his wife but he certainly wasn't appalling in any sense of the word.

"Nothing is on tonight, it's a Sunday." The young girl spoke, her New Jersey accent coming out in just that one sentence. "and besides, I'm all caught up on all of my homework and all of my friends are in Aruba because of the class trip. They aren't going to be online."

Her efforts were worthless because both of her parents simply waved her off and Jacob went back to typing on his laptop and Evangeline went back to her luscious hair.

The girl shook her head lightly, a miniscule sigh coming out through her slightly parted lips as she opened the balcony doors.

The night was dark due to the clouds covering the crescent moon and it gave off a rather eerie ambiance as the seventeen year-old redheaded, green eyed girl, with a name as beautiful as her looks, walked out to the balcony of her suite, her dark red hair hitting sticking to her face as a result of the harsh winds that the city of Chicago was famous for.

She was anything but satisfied with her life. Her parents were very wealthy and very important people who hardly spent anytime with their only daughter and child. They disregarded her every suggestion for their rising company and often told her to "run off and make connections." when she offered any sort of family gatherings. She desperately wanted her parents to love her as much as she loved them. But, with the rise of her parents company, that was very unlikely to happen.

Her whole body began to shake as she stared down at the ground below. It was a long fall to the sidewalk that lead into the entrance to the five star hotel. Was she willing to take that chance? Was she willing to end it all just because her teenage life wasn't going as perfectly as she planned out? She was willing. She took a deep breath, looking down at her hand, a thin sample of glass from the bathroom mirror sitting in the palm of her shaking hand almost perfectly.

"Take my past and break it all, like this slice of broken glass." She wasn't even sure if that was that line of either a song or of a poem was right on target all she knew of was that it sounded good. She closed her hand and allowed the bantam piece of glass to slice her hand. A small whimper flew from her mouth as she opened her hand and held it over the edge of the metal bars surrounding the balcony, the glass slipping from her hand with the edges coated with the ruby red blood.

What happened next was momentary. With one glance up at the sky, her rather petite frame somehow rolled over the metal bars surrounding the balcony and she went soaring over the edge.

No one knows whether she was killed before or after she hit the ground. But, what the person who first saw her hit the ground knew was that she landed right next to the broken piece of glass with edges that still glistened with the young girl's blood.

.


End file.
